<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>王氏双子的爱人 55 by alice0822</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679995">王氏双子的爱人 55</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822'>alice0822</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>王氏双子的爱人 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>55</p><p> </p><p>有甜有虐…</p><p> </p><p>三人行，并必有一👋</p><p>“呜……求求你，住手……” 敏感的肉棒隔着内裤被刻刀玩弄着…<br/>“嘘～”王一博把食指轻轻按在肖战唇上，“除了说画里的人，其他的我都不想听，否则……”王一博把刀片更紧的往肖战内裤上贴了贴， “我手滑了，你就真的只能被人万年骑了。”<br/>刀子贴着命根子，换了谁谁都害怕，肖战本来就是易热体制，现在更是大颗大颗的汗珠往下落…<br/>王一博手里握着刻刀和肖战内裤的一角，嘴角上扬的盯着肖战，与之对视，慢慢的从肖战惊恐的眼神中把内裤划开了……</p><p>“求求你…求求你……”肖战真的又急又怕，<br/>王一博故意用刀片零距离的贴了贴肖战赤裸的肉棒，本来软软的肉棒，被冰凉的刀片一碰，略有抬头的迹象…<br/>王一博嘲讽的笑了笑，把刻刀收起，放到一边，没有了刀子抵着肉棒，肖战瞬间才觉得自己活了过来…</p><p>…………</p><p>“干嘛？”王一丹怀里抱着猫，慵懒的接着电话……<br/>“什么！”<br/>王一丹挂断电话，气急败坏的把怀里的猫扔到一边， “司机，用最快的速度往别墅赶！快！”</p><p>————————</p><p>“嗯哈……嗯啊啊……不要……”肖战肉棒竖起，龟头上的小孔处被可塑橡皮堵住，后穴摩擦着桌子的一角，两个蛋蛋被王一博用笔刷轻轻玩弄着…<br/>“好难受…啊…啊啊……”<br/>“怎么，想射吗？”王一博见肖战还是嘴硬，伸出舌头，舔弄起对方乳尖来…<br/>肖战感觉浑身触电，“啊呀呀……啊啊啊…想……啊哈……”<br/>王一博慢慢往上吻，在肖战喉结处停下，轻轻舔了一下，“想什么？”<br/>手里的画笔从蛋蛋划到肉棒上，像刷一个圆柱体一样从上往下动着……<br/>“啊…～ 别…别再弄了……哈嗯～”<br/>“想射还是想…～？”没拿画笔的手绕到后穴， “那么湿了…桌角都被弄湿了…～”<br/>肖战羞的脸通红， “嗯～别说了…啊啊……”<br/>王一博往后穴探进一只手指，安慰着空虚的后穴， “乖，告诉我，画的是谁，我就干你，让你后面不难受。”<br/>“唔……没……没画谁……”肖战摇着头，他知道，无论如何都不能说出那个人名…<br/>“没画谁？”王一博显然声音冷了不少，措不及防又加进去一只手指……<br/>“啊啊啊……呀……真的……我瞎画的……嗯哈……啊……我明天画你…嗯嗯……～ 啊…只画你…”<br/>最后一句只画你明显取悦了王一博，王一博加大力气把手指往肖战后穴顶去…<br/>“啊啊啊……不要再往里抠了…啊……肉棒……哈噫…肉棒又变硬了……哈……”肖战感觉自己精液已经涌上前端…“啊…快快……我想射……呀呀……啊…”<br/>王一博看着肖战被玩弄着发骚，直接把黏在肉棒前端的可塑橡皮扯了下去，手指照着凸点加速手指顶弄， “快点高潮吧，你个淫荡男人…”<br/>“啊噫呀呀呀……啊哈…啊啊啊啊——”<br/>肖战龟头前射出了白色液体…</p><p>王一博打了打肖战的屁股，肖战知道他想做什么，老实的背过身，趴在桌子上，撅起屁股…<br/>王一博拿肉棒在肖战屁股缝隙处摩了摩，对准后穴，卜滋一声就随着淫水被吸进了后穴里…<br/>“啊哈……噢噢噢……哈啊啊啊……轻点……啊啊……”<br/>王一博揉捏着屁股， “那么瘦，屁股却那么大…哈……嗯啊…你后面的小嘴真的很好用呀…”<br/>“啊啊……感觉后穴的肉被翻出来了……噫哈……嗯嗯～……啊啊……别那么大力揉搓肉棒哈……又要……又要来了……噢啊啊……”</p><p>…………</p><p>肖战第二次射精后，王一博还在用肉棒抽插着肖战的后穴，肖战无力的趴在桌子上，翻着白眼…<br/>“哈……嗯啊啊……后穴……后穴要被插坏了……啊呀……啊——”</p><p>…………</p><p>王一博说的对，这一天加一夜，没有人进来画室打扰他们…肖战最后被做到射不出来，小便失禁王一博也没放过他…<br/>不停的在他耳边问，只画他吗，连丹丹都不画吗…<br/>肖战一次又一次的点头…<br/>这次，王一博把肖战艹到简直让肖战怀疑人生……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>